Rapunzel (Disney)
Rapunzel is the main protagonist of Disney's 2010 CG animated feature film Tangled. Rapunzel is loosely based on the classic German fairy tale Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm. She is a very beautiful princess with long magical hair who, with the aid of a handsome thief, Flynn Rider, leaves her secluded tower to explore the outside world. She is voiced by Mandy Moore and is the 10th official member of the Disney Princess Royal Court. PersonalityCategory:HumanCategory:PrincessesCategory:HeroinesCategory:Blonde HairCategory:Attractive FemaleCategory:Next Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and a very adventurous girl in her late teens, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy, as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns. Her greatest passion is art, as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths with her hair. She is completely immune to Flynn's so-called charms and has little tolerance for his antics, which usually results in her utilizing the pan against Flynn. She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. She is very determined to accomplish her dream of seeing the floating lights, even strong-arming Flynn into going along with her plan and passing any other obstacle along the way, as well as tricking Gothel into making her beloved mother travel for three days to get a white paint for her birthday (of course, to buy some time). Although she initially feared that the dream of seeing those lights may not meet her expectation and that there would be no other means to pursue in life after that dream has been fulfilled, Rapunzel is able to overcome those fears by having Flynn's support and belief that a new dream will emerge in place of the fulfilled one. Rapunzel is also rebellious, tough, and courageous, as seen with the thugs. Physical Appearance Rapunzel is 18 years old during the film, and is considered a beauty. She has fair skin with a light tint of blush to it and is mostly known for her golden blonde hair which in length is around 70 feet, though her hair is naturally brown, like her parents'. The hair is noticeably shiny, like satin. Rapunzel also has light freckles, mostly around her nose, as well as large, bright green eyes, and a playful smile. As a kid, she was 5 years old. Rapunzel's dress is a traditional German dress called the "Dirndl", with longer skirt than a normal Dirndl dress would sport, and her dress also has a purple theme, with a pink accent. The dress itself consists of a corset top, lavender in color and laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. Rapunzel does not wear shoes, preferring to go barefoot. Rapunzel's homecoming dress has white lacing on the neckline and the sleeves, and has a pink bodice that has swirly patterns on it and a corset lacing at the back. The skirt is purplish-pink with similar patterns that are found on her old dress. Powers and Abilities Healing Abilities: '''Supposedly channeling the power of sun itself, Rapunzel's hair could reverse damages done to humans including a complete regeneration of damaged tissues and organs as well as reverse aging to a certain degree. The subject must physically be in contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when the special song begins; her hair also emits a glowing golden yellow light when the magic activates. Her tears are also revealed to have powers as well. '''Superhuman Prehensile Hair: Rapunzel's hair also possesses a limited prehensile ability: grappling and grabbing objects that easily outweigh herself without straining or hurting in any way. She revealed that her hair would turn brown should it be cut, and such an act also warrants immediate loss of magic. However, as mentioned above, the powers remain in her tears. Superhuman Strength: Rapunzel also has superhuman strength to a lesser degree; swinging from one cliff to another and suspending herself in the air using leverage of her hair as well as hoisting Gothel up into the tower day after day, to her amazement. Additionally, her hair appeared almost weightless whenever she carried it; needless to say, a normal person cannot, by any means, perform any of the stunts done by Rapunzel with this much hair. Considering the extraordinary amount of hair, she had shown a great deal of agility and dexterity with her hair, such as climbing to high altitudes, jumping off such without much effort, and running just as fast as Flynn, who was a professional thief and does not possess the same amount of hair as Rapunzel did. Superhuman Adaption: Like Ariel, Rapunzel has shown high adaptability; she took roughly two seconds to adjust to the environment of the world. Additionally, she was once trapped in an underwater cave and seemingly was able to swim, which is humanly impossible because she was never taught to. It is observed that her power could still be channeled through her tears even after her hair has seemingly completely lost the magic. It may be that the actual source of energy is in her heart, and as such will only activate and supply when love is involved. However, another interpretation is that channeling her power through her tears was actually releasing the drop of sunlight that created the magical flower which gave Rapunzel her astounding abilities of healing and life. Viewed in this light, such an effort was a once-off ability. Live Appearances Rapunzel is a face character in various Disney parks around the world. Retaining long blonde hair as opposed to the short brown cut at the end of the film, the official explanation for her park appearance is remnants of the magic within her after healing Flynn gradually allowed her to grow some hair back (down to her ankles it seems). She is barefoot in the film, but she is seen wearing lavender flat shoes in the Disney parks. She appears with her husband Flynn sometimes. She, along with Flynn Rider, made appearances ahead of the movie's release at all Disney theme parks worldwide. At Disneyland, both Rapunzel and Flynn had been in the Fantasyland section in their own little chalet with a facade incorporating Rapunzel's Tower. In 2013, she became part of the new Fantasy Faire meet-and-greet at the former Carnation Gardens Plaza site, working in an interactive version of her story with Flynn and Messers. Smythe and Jones at the Royal Theatre along with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Rapunzel also appears in "Mickey's Soundsational Parade" with Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora and Belle on The Princess Float, and is part of the "Mickey and the Magical Map" show at Fantasyland Theater, as well as being in World of Color during the So Close sequence. At Walt Disney World, she can be found in the Magic Kingdom at the Princess Fairytale Hall, which replaced Snow White's Scary Adventures and at Epcot in the Germany section. Flynn left in July 2011 as a permanent character, however he does make appearances in the "Festival of Fantasy Parade " as well as the park's Halloween, Christmas and Valentine's Day events. Rapunzel has her own spell card known as "Rapunzel's Hair Whip" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. At the Disneyland Resort in Paris, Rapunzel and Flynn make appearances at the Disneyland park. Rapunzel and Flynn also made a special entrance near the finale of Mickey's Magical Celebration. Rapunzel and Flynn are seen in the nighttime show Disney Dreams!. As of January 2011, Rapunzel have made appearances at Hong Kong Disneyland, as part of the festivities celebrating the park's 5th anniversary. As of August 2012, Rapunzel and Flyn n have made appearances at Tokyo Disneyland. Aboard the Disney Cruise Line ships, Rapunzel and Flynn have been added to the long-running show "The Golden Mickeys" and are featured on the Disney Fantasycruise show "Wishes". She is also set to star in a stage adaptation of Tangled in 2015. Disney On Ice Rapunzel appears in several Disney On Ice shows, including Dare to Dream, Treasure Trove and Princess Wishes along with many other characters from the film, as well as many other Disney Princesses. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Category:Disney Princess